monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Orc Girl/Hip
Hip is a friendly Orc Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “This orc will give you money. Even orcs can do nice things once in a while.” (+175G) “When you think of orcs, what are we known for?” *Pillaging - “So, you say orcs are pillagers. Then I will plunder your belongings!” *Rape - “So, you say orcs are rapists. Then hold still while I rape you!” (+10 Affinity) *Charity - “We don’t do that! That would be a betrayal to all orcs!” (-5 Affinity) “Oink! We’re orcs! The most incomparably awesome group of orcs you’ll ever meet!” “I need a weapon that suits an orc. What do you suggest?” *A club, of course - “That’s right! Orcs are skilled in the use of clubs.” (+10 Affinity) *A pointy spear - “Indeed, a spear is an option. Pointy spears seem to suit villains.” (+10 Affinity) *A leather whip - “Really? A whip? ...Do you just want to be whipped? Weee! You’re a pervert!” (-5 Affinity) “When I was pillaging the other day I found some orc furniture. Do humans turn us into furniture if they catch us? *Oak, not orc - “Oh, there is a tree called oak? I should tell my friends who became terrified of humans.” (+10 Affinity) *I will turn you into furniture too! - “Seriously?! I just peed myself.” (-5 Affinity) “Take this sausage. Of course, it’s not made of pork...” (+ 1 Sausage) “Orc and pork… does that sound similar?” *Similar - “I agree. But it doesn’t seem very elegant, does it?” (+10 Affinity) *Dissimilar - “Is that so? Well I think they sound surprisingly similar.” (-5 Affinity) *Exactly the same - “We are pork?! A group of pork appears! ...yeah, I guess there isn’t much difference.” “Oooink! The orcs have arrived! Now where are the female knights at?” “Oooink! I am going to rape the human. Oihihii!” *I’ll kill you! - “I won’t die so easily. Oihihi, try to keep this interesting,” *I’ll rape you! - “I won’t die so easily. … wait, what?” *Oooink! - “Wow, we’re in the same business? Let’s raid some villages together.” (+10 Affinity) “Oink! Orcs are vicious! We’ll pound you into rice cakes with our clubs!” “Kindly fork over some meat! Orcs love meat!” (Give Meat?) *Yes - “Huh? I can have it?! I won’t say thanks!” (+30 Affinity) *No - “Oh really? So you won’t give it to me?” “Oihihi… I’m not good at this laugh. But I am an orc! With all the cruelty and viciousness that entails!” “An orc is a monster that is between a beast and a demi-human. We have features of both! We’re kinda half-baked honestly.” “Kindly fork over a harpy feather. ...I took a wrong turn and got lost.” (Give Harpy Feather?) *Yes - “Huh? I can have it?! I won’t say thanks!” (+20 Affinity) *No - “Oh really? So you won’t give it to me?” “Kindly fork over some money! Orcs love money!” (Give 105G?) *Yes - “Huh? I can have it?! I won’t say thanks!” (+25 Affinity) *No - “Oh really? So you won’t give it to me?” “An orc’s pussy is simply the best. Once inserted, nobody can last even one minute.” “Oihihi! Hand over all your valuables! I’ll rape you too, if you want!” “Oooink! Please hand over anything you’ve got that tastes good. Or I’m going to rape you.” “Orcs are always rude! That’s why we snort.” Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Hip: “Oink! What place am I going to attack today?!” With Gob: Hip: “You are… A fellow club user! Are you also an orc?” Gob: “I am a goblin!” Hip: “Goblin! That sounds like we could be really good friends. Let’s go attack a village together!” Gob: “M-maybe next time…” With Shizuku: Hip: “You are… A fellow club user! Are you also an orc?” Shizuku: “No… I am an oni.” Hip: “An oni?! They are the very definition of evil. I’m an orc, so let’s get along.” Shizuku: “Y-yeah… Nice to meet you…” With Sonya: Hip: “You are… A fellow club user! Are you also an orc?” Sonya: “No, I’m human. Can’t you tell by looking??” Hip: “.................” Sonya: “Hey! Why aren't you saying anything?!” Hip: “No, your voluptuousness is clearly that of an orc.” Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Sonya’s 1000 knocks" scene. World She shows up in all towns except Rostrum. Gadabout Actions Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Ilias (Continent) Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Neko Manma